In CMOS image sensing, there is typically distortion in image intensity that appears mainly around the edges of an image when captured by a CMOS image sensor, including the artifacts caused by the use of a lens, referred to as color shading. Color planes typically have different centers due to a combination of optical and electrical cross talk between adjacent pixels. This is typically not uniform over the image due to the dependence of the angle of incidence of light on the position within the sensor. In addition, the pixels are typically asymmetrical.